The present invention relates to filing trays and more particularly, the present invention relates to a filing tray that can be separately used, or a plurality of the boxes of the same structure can be attached together, with one disposed above another, for keeping papers in order.
Various filing trays have been known and used for keeping papers in order. However, regular filing trays are commonly of fixed type that can't be adjusted according to a desired capacity. Another disadvantage of the existing filing trays is their high manufacturing cost.